Coating compositions are commonly used as moisture barrier coatings on paper and paperboard products. Moisture barrier wrapping or packaging for moist, wet, or fatty foods typically comprises a moisture barrier coating applied to a paper product. These moisture resistant wrappings and/or packages are used to ship and store fresh, perishable foods such as poultry, fish, meat, and cold-storage foods.
Examples of commercial barrier coatings include solvent-based coatings, water-based coatings, resinous coatings, powder coatings, and radiation curable coatings. Typically, the barrier coating often includes additional components, such as, polyethylene waxes, fatty acids, surfactants, dispersants, binders, and/or pigments. A need remains for barrier coatings of lower cost and easier application and preparation, while maintaining the barrier properties and compatibility with existing coating and container production equipment.